


Putting Out the Fire (With Gasoline)

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene understand why they need to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Out the Fire (With Gasoline)

‘You like this, don’t you?’

Gene didn’t answer, inhaled silently from his cigarette. Angrily, Sam snatched it away and, to Gene’s astonishment, took a drag that seared the fag down to its filter and flicked it away.

‘Don’t you?’ A smouldering plume rushed past his bruised lips and scurried away into the damp night air. ‘That’s why this happens, all the punching and kicking and it’s not because you hate me, is it? It’s-‘

Gene lunged, slammed him against the bricks again and devoured his mouth. If they were going to cross that line, he’d rather do it without words.


End file.
